Dime que yo a ti aún te gusto
by Jrosas
Summary: Korra ha regresado a Ciudad República luego de tres años de ausencia, Mako aprovechará esta oportunidad para dejarle claró que él aún le Gusta a la Morena. ¿Podrá Ella resistirse a su presencia? "Dime que yo a ti te gusto" MAKORRA. Espero les guste xD Este fic Participa en el Reto "historias de un Colchón" del foro ¡El Cometa Sozin!


**DESCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko. **

**Este fic participa en el Reto "Historias de un Colchón" del Foro ¡EL COMETA SOZIN!**

"**Dime que yo a ti Aún te gusto"**

*****OOO*****

Se sentía un ambiente tenso en aquella habitación, la luz de la luna se adentraba por la ventana, las cortinas revoloteaban por el suave aire que resoplaba en el templo del aire.

La morena se encontraba vestida con su pijama, después de su regreso de tantos años, aun no estaba segura sobre sus sentimientos hacia el maestro fuego. Y mucho menos que se encontrara en el Templo, le resultaba una situación muy inquietante.

Tomando un poco de agua en la cocina, la chica sentía que alguien la estaba espiando.

—uff—resoplo fuerte— Ya sal de ahí— decía la chica bebiendo un sorbo de agua de su vaso.

—Al parecer me descubriste—respondió el cejas arqueadas tocando el hombro de la morena, quien también se encontraba solamente con un pantalón y una camisa.

— ¿Qué esperabas?— le respondió dejando su vaso en la pequeña mesa.

—Nada—le respondió algo asustado el maestro fuego, clavando su mirada en los ojos azules de la morena.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara?—le preguntaba con seriedad.

—Claro que no, te ves más hermosa que nunca— le respondió observándola detenidamente. Acto por el cual hizo sentir incomoda a la chica, opto por retirarse del sitio, caminando hacia la puerta de la cocina dispuesta a irse.

— ¡Espera!—la detuvo el cejas arqueadas posando su cálida mano en el hombro de ella.

—Por una vez debemos arreglar las cosas ¿no crees?—pronunció, pensando que era el momento indicado para resolver su relación que hace años estaba estancada por todo lo que habían tenido que pasar. Sobre todo cuando Korra cayo en silla de ruedas por el veneno que zaheer introdujo en su cuerpo y el exilio en que ella misma se encerró tratando de recuperarse y encontrarse así misma.

—Mako en aquel momento quedo claro todo, lo nuestro no funciono, no veo porque reparar nuestra relación— retirando la mano del chico, dando por terminado la charla.

—No puedes negar que yo aun te gusto o ¿si?— le dijo el maestro fuego cuando ella ya estaba a una distancia larga.

Lo que hizo que esta se volteara a mirarlo.

—Déjame en paz ¿Quieres?, podemos discutir esto luego no ahora— fue lo ultimo que le dijo, retirándose.

*****OOO*****

*MINUTOS DESPUES*

Soltando un pequeño bostezo estirando sus brazos en el acto, Korra se observo por unos instantes en un pequeño espejo que ahí se encontraba, recordando las palabras mencionadas por el ojidorado. Tocando su cabello que se encontraba por encima de sus hombros.

¿De verdad piensa eso de mí?, se preguntaba, pensando por unos minutos—Sera mejor dormir y no pensar más en esas cosas—se dijo así misma colocándose de espalda al mueble para no observarse más en el espejo.

Dispuesta a irse a dormir se tiro perezosamente en su suave cama cerrando sus ojos y abrazando su almohada. Hasta que su tranquilidad fue corrompida por un fuerte sonido en su puerta.

— ¿Quién rayos molesta?— Pensó en voz alta, levantándose a abrir.

—Otra vez tu Mako, mira ya dej…— pero fue interrumpida por él chico, quien atrapo su cintura en sus brazos pegándola a su cuerpo.

—Vas a negar que aun sientes algo—

—Ya suéltame—le reclamaba la chica dando palmadas en el pecho bien formado del ojidorado.

—Llevamos muchos años separados, ¿Por qué precisamente ahora me pides esto? Lo nuestro no funciona—le dijo la chica, no queriéndose llevar por el momento en que se encontraba tan cerca de el.

—Ya no soporto estar lejos de ti— se acercaba mas a los labios de la ojiazul.

—No morirás por eso—le respondió la morena con sarcasmo, quien miraba al chico acercarse mas, dejando un espacio nulo entre ellos.

—Moriré si no hago esto ahora— Termino para saciar su deseo, Besándola sin más, a lo cual ella se rindió al sentir los cálidos y suaves labios del maestro fuego rozar sus labios, sincronizados en aquel movimiento de sus lenguas. La morena paso sus manos por el pecho de él, sintiendo cada musculo. Él por su parte la tomo por la cintura, abrazándola fuertemente.

Haciendo resurgir un Sentimiento intenso en ambos, aquel puro amor que ellos trataban de olvidar y entender que no funcionaban como pareja.

Luego de unos minutos se separaron por falta de aire.

—Dime que yo aun te gusto—le pidió respuesta el cejas arqueadas teniéndola tan cerca de él.

—Como me preguntas eso Mako—mirándolo fijamente —sabes que aún te amo, pero no podemos andar de nuevo—le respondió de manera honesta y directa.

—Korra no debemos dejar pasar esta segunda oportunidad para intentarlo de nuevo—le decía el Maestro fuego sujetando su rostro con ambas manos.

—No lo sé—murmuró la ojiazul, soltándose del agarre y dándole la espalda.

—No podemos vivir así—le susurró al oído abrazándola por detrás. —Vuelve a mi vida— terminó, sumiendo su rostro en el cuello de la Chica.

Tenerlo de esa manera, la hacia estremecer, sentir chocar su aliento contra su piel. El maestro fuego sabía como encenderla.

Recordando aquel momento en que lo vio en la arena de pro control, era un chico demasiado centrado en lo que hacia, pero que causaba en ella una gran sensación, era el único que hacia que su corazón latiera con rapidez.

Y fue aquella noche en la que logro sentir sus labios y el correspondió el beso. Estaba loca por el, Pero que lastimo al hermano del ojidorado.

¿Por qué su relación tenia que desmoronarse de esa manera?, cuando estaban mas felices que nunca. Sus constantes discusiones entre ellos por estar del lado de Unalaq y dejar que el tomara el control de sus decisiones. Los llevaron a terminar con su relación. Dando por hecho que no funcionaban como pareja. Hasta separarse por tres años y sin responder ni una sola carta a Mako. ¿Era justo darse otra oportunidad?

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos para Girar su cuerpo para rozar la mirada del Ojidorado con la suya—Podemos lastimarnos aun mas…—murmuró, pegando su frente con la del chico. —Pero es un riesgo que quiero tomar—terminó de decir, Un silencio se impuso, quedándose mirando por unos eternos minutos en esa posición. —Sí quiero intentarlo de nuevo Contigo—pronuncio con seguridad para abrazarlo fuertemente y sentir su calidez.

A lo que el correspondió besando su frente, sintiendo un mar de sentimientos que hace años tenia apagados.

*****OOO*****

*HORAS MAS TARDE*

—Espero que a Tenzin no le moleste que me haya quedado en tu habitación—Decía el Maestro fuego, quien se encontraba con la chica descansando en la cama.

—Claro que no le molestara—le respondió algo adormitada. —Si no mencionas nada—termino para luego embozar una sonrisa.

Mako pasó sus brazos alrededor de la chica para abrazar su cintura, y ella se apego mas al cuerpo del chico para dormirse en su pecho, sintiendo su olor inundar su ser. Amaba al chico de cejas arqueadas, por más que trato no logro sacarlo de su corazón, y al parecer el tampoco.

Y de esa manera, se dejaron llevar por el profundo sueño.

*****OOO*****

N/A: Espero les haya gustado, agradezco a todas esas lindas personitas que se toman su tiempo para leer este fic.

Esta es mi versión de un Makorra luego del regreso de Korra (: para todos los que aman a esta pareja como yo xD gracias por leer….


End file.
